


He'll Be Okay

by Skysquid22



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Fluff, Friendship Barollins, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sickfic, This kinda got ahead of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 01:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skysquid22/pseuds/Skysquid22
Summary: Rollins visits Sonny to make sure he's okay and finds Barba who's also trying to make sure he's okay.





	He'll Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lawyerboyfriends](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawyerboyfriends/gifts).



> Happy birthday Gwyneth! This is kinda short and sorry that it's not very sickfic-y, but regardless I hope you enjoy this.

Amanda knocked again, more insistent this time. By now, after two attempts gone straight to voicemail, she was getting worried. 

Sonny had a… rough week at work. They’d just finished up a case which involved two missing children and to follow shortly after that was a call about his father’s health. She refused to eavesdrop once she saw Carisi’s face fall a few seconds into the call. He left for the breakroom pacing from corner to corner. A minute later he came back shaky and looking exhausted. 

Gently, she asked if everything was alright. Collapsing into the squeaky chair, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He murmured something into his wrists about his father’s health, she didn’t manage to catch all of the comment before Liv walked into the bullpen to notify them of a new victim. 

Overall they seemed to be a lot busier which was terrible in of itself. Still, Rollins wasn’t blind. She saw something was going on with one of her closest friends and the casual suggestion of eating in was shut down eariler. Perhaps he just wasn’t feeling up to it, however the feeling of something was wrong kept nagging at her. 

It was like a thorn in her side, her instincts told her that there was something more to the depressed behavior she was witnessing these past few days. And she wasn’t going to ignore the problem as Sonny had a habit to do in the past. Though he had been getting taking care of these things as well, so her gut feeling shouldn’t be warranted. 

She was here now. And she wanted to make sure he was okay. 

Amanda knocked again. 

Faintly she heard a light thumping sound from within the apartment. 

She snapped her head up and straightened her back. Maybe she was being overly cautious, but years of being a cop had trained her senses for potential danger. Amanda fished out her spare key, Carisi had asked her to only use it for emergencies and if this situation wasn’t dangerous then he could complain. 

She entered the apartment to deadly silence. Dust settled in the air. Cautiously she called out softly for Carisi. No reply. Amanda stalked through the apartment trying to locate where she heard the sound from before, then to her right the door the the bedroom opened reluctantly. 

To her surprise, Rafael Barba emerged, throwing the door behind him closed. He had a tight, controlled look on his face, it wasn’t unlike the ones she saw him use in court. For a few breaths they just stared each other down until Rollins cracked.

“What are you doing here?” She asked.

Barba was on the defensive, “I could say the same to you.”

“I asked you first.” Rollins retorted.

His face contorted into an even deeper scowl. He huffed and made his way to the kitchen. Silently Amanda watched as he set up the kitchen to make a can of noodle soup. It was startlingly weird to witness Barba do something so domestic and look like he’s about to put away a perp for twenty five to life. They lapsed into another period of silence, until Rafael sighed deeply as the pot was cooking. 

“It’s kinda self-explanatory isn’t it?” he murmured. 

“I guess. You two are dating.” In the back of her mind she kinda expected this, it was no secret that Carisi admired and cared for the prosecutor deeply. Though she had no idea of the extent. It seemed sometime, under their noses, they got together. “How long.” 

Barba stirred the pot. “A few months now. Nearly six.” he paused and stared at the broth, “Do you know if Sonny’s the type to get 6 month anniversary presents?”

“Uh. I don’t know.” Rollins continued to watch him cook. The air felt strange and tense, but overall it didn’t seem real. She knew him as the stoic lawyer who was a fighter for justice and that relationships didn’t come to him since he was a workaholic. Personal or impersonal information coming from him made her feel like an intruder. 

She never really wanted to know more about Barba, at the most they had work and outside of that it was to tease Carisi for how much he talked about him. Rollins had no idea if Barba would be good for Sonny, it wasn’t her place to give shovel talk and Carisi would for sure get mad at her for “trying to protect him”. So she shook her head and asked instead, “Is he okay?” 

Rafael softened at that, his face relaxed and he opened his mouth to respond. 

But he closed his mouth once he got one look at the bedroom door. Amanda followed his gaze and saw Sonny stagger his way into the kitchen. 

Rollins bit her tongue to keep her from saying something crass or teasing about his appearance. He had bags under his eyes and massive bedhead, it seemed like he was asleep for a thousand years. Barba paced over to him holding him close. He kept his voice down but his hushed whispers were still heard. 

Amanda kept her head down and did her best not to eavesdrop. “If you needed something, all you had to do is text me.”

“I know.” Sonny croaked. “But Amanda left a bunch of worrying messages and I heard her here.” Slowly, she looked up to meet his tired red rimmed eyes. “I’m fine.”

Rafael butted in, “You’re sick. You should lay down, I’ll bring you some soup.”

“I know.” He turned back to Rollins, “Sorry for worrying you and I’m sorry I never told you that Rafael and I were dating.” He hugged his thick blanket closer to his body, “Talk later?”

Amanda nodded, “Yeah. Get better soon Sonny.” 

He gave a warm smile as he was escorted back to his bedroom. A moment later Barba came back out, grabbed the soup, and went back in. She moved to the counter and leaned on it, she’ll let them be, but she had one more question she had to ask. 

A few moments later Rafael exited they briefly made eye contact and he made his way to the opposite side of the counter. He made a pot of coffee. 

“So. Is he okay?” Rollins asked as she watched his little ritual. 

“Yeah.” he breathed, “The stress of the whole week collapsed on him. So he ended up with a fever. He’ll be okay.” Barba said, telling himself that more than Rollins. 

She twittled her thumbs. “I heard something fall to the floor earlier, I was wondering--”

“He fell asleep as we were talking and dropped his phone to the floor. No one was harmed.” he smiled.

Although he may have seemed hostile when he first came out to meet her, the longer the moment carried the more Rafael’s expression softened. She sat for a little longer catching up with Sonny through Barba. He always had a slight smile on his face when talking about him and the language he used pointed that he was truly and wholly in love with Carisi. He was in good hands. 

Rollins had to get back to work through, a with promise to visit and call she left feeling better. Her best friend seemed to have found a great relationship, which surprised her in how caring Rafael could be. She went back to work pleased that Sonny had someone that wasn’t her that he could talk to. He’ll be okay.


End file.
